Identity theft is currently the fastest growing crime in the U.S. Thieves frequently steal mail as an easy and relatively low risk way of acquiring personal information that may be assembled into viable and marketable information for identity theft. Many consumers purchase locking mailboxes in an attempt to thwart mail theft. Locking wall mount mailboxes are a popular product because they allow for space efficient mounting on walls that would not accommodate more traditional curbside locking mailbox designs. However, including a locking mechanism on wall mount mailboxes provides only a partial solution. Many of these products are inferior and are easily violated. Most locking wall mount mailboxes feature an incoming mail slot of various sizes to allow for receipt of mail. Bins are not typically employed in shallower style wall mount locking mailboxes since the bottom member of the bin door impedes mail delivery when the door is closed. The traditionally employed slot doors suffer from a design flaw that allows thieves to simply insert their arm or a fishing tool through the incoming mail slot and retrieve the contents, thereby bypassing the locked door. Access to the interior of the mailbox is formed when the un-lockable incoming mail door is opened. Wall mount mailboxes with incoming mail slots small enough to prevent fishing cannot accept mail bundles or small parcels. Thus there exists a tradeoff between ease of use and mail security in locking wall mount mailboxes. Accordingly, there is a need for a locking wall mount mailbox that incorporates theft-resistant design to deter fishing when the incoming mail door is opened, but still allows for receipt of mail bundles and small parcels.